


【触手x3V】M11

by BunnyNeverDies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mob Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyNeverDies/pseuds/BunnyNeverDies
Summary: 有血腥、强奸和恶魔产卵描写。不太好吃的pwp。维吉尔准备按计划去塔顶等但丁。路上发生了一些意外。
Relationships: Demons/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【触手x3V】M11

维吉尔轻快地在走廊里奔跑，靴跟在石板地面上敲出清脆响声。

哒哒哒。

方才在塔底，他已经吩咐那个人类术士去向胞弟送一份邀请。

哒哒哒。

现在他只需要先一步抵达塔顶的平台，然后……

哒哒哒。

静候解除封印的最后一个关键要素送货上门。

哒。

维吉尔的胳膊忽然被抓住，脚下踩不到坚实地面。他条件反射地踢蹬起来，身体沉下去，肩膀被突如其来的分量扯得发疼。他回头去看偷袭自己的元凶。

一团黑蓝的恶魔浮现在他身后，伸展波动的触手缠住猎物拉近。维吉尔转头时正看见它张开躯体中心的节肢猛扑过来，死死箍住他的脊背。维吉尔恼怒地召出幻影剑，却对贴在视野盲区的怪物无从下手。他又挣扎几下，感到四肢的力量被缠住他的触手轻易消解、甚至吸收了。手臂在自身的重量下被迫绷直了，无法拔刀。黏稠的凉意逐渐渗透风衣和马甲，接触到背部皮肤的一刹那他不自觉地挺起胸逃避，恶魔却挥舞着附肢仍旧贴上来。他不知道这个品种的恶魔会采用什么攻击手段，但他也没兴趣等到自己受实质性的伤害。这点低级恶魔的薄弱躯体毫无疑问会在魔人化的冲击下粉碎，他暗暗期待。

年轻的半魔尚未完全掌握自身的力量，对魔力的流逝后知后觉。几次尝试魔人化失败后，维吉尔终于意识到困住自己的恶魔同时也在榨取魔力，向来傲慢自若的脸上流露出一丝迟来的恐惧。

恶魔对他的反击和挣扎视若无睹。难得捕获到这样品种奇怪的猎物，人类的外形下饱含恶魔之力，今天这游荡的猎手算是交了好运。维吉尔越是挣扎，就越感到体力和魔力被身后的怪物吸取，但是他的骄傲不允许就此放弃。剩余的魔力再次凝聚出一支幻影剑，他轻微挣动几下，估计着贴在背后的恶魔躯体的位置，将幻影剑尖对准自己的上腹。他自诩做事果决狠利，此时也不禁犹豫几秒。他现有的魔力还足够修复腹背的穿透伤吗？如果这只恶魔的弱点另在别处的话，这岂不是无意义的自损？维吉尔见过数以千计的恶魔被幻影剑刺穿的痛苦模样，他咬住下唇，把臆想中的痛感驱出脑海。 

这几秒钟的犹豫已经足够他付出代价。幻影剑在空气里无声破碎了，维吉尔的头颤抖地后仰，因疼痛发出的惨叫响彻整个走廊。倏然间冒出的汗水和眼泪打湿了鬓间和耳廓，耳后的皮肤在一瞬间浮现出细小的鳞甲，又由于魔力不足很快褪去。恶魔那几对昆虫般的细长硬肢已经摸索到它寻找的结构，锋利的尖端轻而易举地穿过层叠衣物，刺入维吉尔背上薄薄的皮肉，直到触碰到脊骨。那些节肢灵巧地从肋骨间的肌肉里深入，像针穿透厚实布料，圈住了他的脊椎。一个变相的拥抱，一副宿主并不想要的外骨骼。恶魔身周浮动的触手仍然紧抓维吉尔的手臂，现在单纯只是不让他掉落地面。后者在持续不断的剧烈疼痛中小幅度发抖，全身的肌肉都无法控制地紧绷。他不知道此时放松肌肉是否能轻微缓解疼痛，他也做不到，思考和放松都不可能。许久，他逐渐复工的大脑感觉到有什么东西贴上小腿后侧。下意识的一下踢蹬让他倒抽一口凉气，缓慢地垂下头才发现那只是浸透了血变得沉重的风衣下摆。

不对，确实有额外的东西在爬上他的腿。他身后的恶魔一直在持续散发蓝绿色的迷雾，影响了视线也遮蔽了那些触手的行动。那些雾气似乎有镇静作用，维吉尔后背的剧痛稍有减弱，取而代之夺走注意力的是小腿上的奇异触感。隔着皮裤也能感觉到冰凉的触手攀上来，潮湿黏腻的触感很快蔓延到大腿。恶魔的反常举动让完全被固定住的猎物久违地惊恐起来。他的大衣在被吊起和挣扎过程中已经凌乱不堪，更多黏冷软肢从马甲腋下的开口探进去摸索猎物的躯干。维吉尔被冷得一颤，敏感部位和大动脉都暴露在外的恐惧使他的呼吸再次加重，乳头忽然被扫过时嘶哑的喉咙里溢出一声呜咽。他天真地以为自己面对的敌人不过只想杀戮和夺取力量，倒忘记低级恶魔有更强烈的繁衍本能。这一只此时正在他身上寻找突破口，分出更多形状不定的肢体在这陌生猎物的身体上四处探索，想必是把他当作了自带魔力的合适温床。

被那些黏软胶质占据的皮肤很快开始发热，维吉尔分不清这冷热夹杂的触感是恶魔导致的还是身体产生的错觉。他努力对抗着雾气带来的昏沉感，想不出如何摆脱现下的危险处境。很快他就无暇思考了。腿上的触手已经勒住大腿根部和臀部的软肉，本就贴身的皮裤被扯得变形，维吉尔悲哀地发现自己在脊背的疼痛和胸前若有若无的刺激中勃起了，裆部的皮料紧绷绷地磨蹭着前端，他不敢再动。

恶魔不在乎猎物的感受，它发现了马甲侧边和裤腰之间的一点缝隙，扁平的肢体伸进去，鼓胀起来把空间撑大。维吉尔感受到股间的触手时想夹紧双腿已经来不及，滑腻的东西在身下抽动，磨蹭到会阴和股缝时他不禁小声吸气。此时并拢腿反倒显得他像个不知羞耻的婊子，饥渴到夹紧腿间的肉柱自慰。可是分开腿好像更不对。

触手已经在穴口浅浅戳刺试探，想也知道接下来会是什么，维吉尔紧张得一时忘记后背的伤口，想要蜷起身子躲避，换来自己的一声痛呼。他又气又恨，张口咬住肩胛处徘徊的一根触手，舌头和鼻腔同时惨遭黏液刺激，干呕着松了口。这反倒帮恶魔节省了不少工作量，指明了猎物身上新的入口。维吉尔还没能清理残留的恶心味道就又被塞满一嘴，腥臭的柱体一鼓作气往喉咙里挤进去。缺氧和呕吐感同时进攻，逼出他细碎的呻吟。他被迫仰起头好让触手长驱直入，牵动到脊柱的刺痛让视线模糊不堪。

维吉尔常年禁欲的身体在过量刺激面前丢盔弃甲，他几乎想要扭动身子去迎合触手不成章法却四处点火的抚摸。温热的肢体裹挟冰冷黏液划过腋下的柔软皮肤，他一惊之下喉咙口失守，嘴里的那根快活地钻进食道里。维吉尔被噎得眼珠翻白，挺起腰来胡乱操空气。他被干了两下嘴就达到高潮，射在根本没解开的裤子里。

长腿软软地垂下来，被束缚的半魔却无暇享受性事的余韵。情动时的急促呼吸尽数被触手堵在嘴里，每一口喘息都会允许更多黏液滑下喉管。身体被诱导进入舒适的昏沉中，直到肠道忽然被异物入侵，恶魔不客气地直往里钻。维吉尔瞪大了眼睛，头却低不下去，只看见头顶的粗壮触手弯下来，末端消失在自己嘴里。他要是还能活动手臂的话，或许就能摸到脖子上被操出来的凸起。可惜他现在动弹不得，只能在肠道被开拓时惊慌地呜呜乱叫。

屁股里的那根触手尽职尽责地把通道捅开，撑满温暖肉壁。被顶到前列腺时维吉尔漏出一声尖锐的惊呼，几乎立刻就再次勃起了。他头一回真心实意地后悔自己选择了这条不透水的紧身皮裤。方才的高潮弄得裤子里面滑腻不堪，他的小兄弟将湿冷的皮料顶出一个明显鼓包，昭告着受害者从这场奸污中获得的快感。膨大起来的触手每一下抽插都缓慢碾过肠壁上小小的凸起，潮水般涌来的快感逼得维吉尔头晕眼花，被迫学到身体里还有这样的快乐开关。肉穴不知廉耻地绞紧了粗大的柱体，仿佛催促触手更用力地挤进深处去。他爽得失神，垂落的长腿曲起又绷直，甚至小幅度地扭动腰部去迎合恶魔的操干。背后的剧痛立刻惩罚了他的失态，他从一片耳鸣里听见伤口撕裂的声音，分不清涌上的眼泪是为快感还是痛楚。他的身体做出诚实回答，一阵热流从穴道深处喷出，又被肉肢堵在里面。触手每干他一下都从缝隙里挤出一些清液，伴随着咕叽咕叽的水声让他颤栗不已。这实在是舒服得过头，维吉尔茫然地瞪大了眼睛，什么也没看见。上下两个通道都被恶魔使用着，斯巴达的长子成为一个温暖的飞机杯。这两根触手会不会在他的身体里重聚呢？他不知道，他也不在乎。

维吉尔终于从痉挛和哭叫中恢复的时候，意识到恶魔的触手已经抽离，留下一个被过分撑大的洞口和酸痛的下巴。现在没什么能阻止他屁股里的水流了一裤子，顺着脱力的腿慢慢淌进靴筒里去。他不知道恶魔是否已经射精，但显然自己已经这么做了不止一次。

眼睛勉强隔着一层水雾看清前方，维吉尔惊恐地发现走廊对面晃过来另一只恶魔。同一个品种，同样的蓝绿色迷雾。他尽力挣扎起来，希望这只已经完事的家伙能松懈几分。很快他就发现自己错得离谱。

这个品种的恶魔似乎格外谨慎，新来的这只直到他面前才卸下雾气伪装。锋利的硬肢在他身前划过，被开膛破肚的恐怖想象使维吉尔的呼吸再次加快了，他拒绝承认其中暗含几分期待。凌乱不堪的衣物被划开裂缝，恶魔的软肢亲密地缠绕上来，把暴露的皮肤包裹在一团粘稠里。他想起幼时在书本上读到过的海星，那些生物把胃翻出来包住食物慢慢消化，维吉尔现在就是一只被捕食的贻贝。硬质的节肢拥住他，新来的恶魔很快找到方才被好好操弄一番的洞口。再次被进入时维吉尔有点不耐烦，他试着绞紧肠肉让恶魔快点结束，收效甚微。

这只是在重复之前的流程，交配也不过如此。维吉尔在被顶弄的间隙想。直到有一根不怀好意的触手圈住了他半软的性器，缓慢地打着转。细小的分叉在顶端扫过，维吉尔忍不住挺了挺腰。那根触手转了两圈，钻进了他的尿孔。

侵入的动作缓慢而坚定，黏液只让这个过程稍微好受一点。 维吉尔挣扎的动作几乎把手臂韧带撕裂。他听见古怪的嗬嗬声在走廊里回响，过了一会儿发现是自己喉咙里冒出来的。他的屁股和膀胱酸胀，强烈的尿意被硬生生堵住。像是还嫌不够似的，另一根坚硬的东西塞进他的后穴里。

那东西的外壳划破柔软肠壁，又痛又痒让人发狂。他不敢置信地扭过头去看，身后的恶魔伸出一条尾巴似的玩意，比攻击他的节肢更粗，此时插在他屁股里一鼓一鼓的。这根东西强硬地挤进肠道里，不顾里面还在动作的触手。微凉的表皮接触到火热粘腻的软肉，有什么柔软的东西被推进里面，随后是另一个，又一个。恶魔的卵源源不断地灌进维吉尔的身体，先产下被推挤着，顶到从未被开拓的深度。他感到那些富有弹性的小东西在狭窄的甬道里卡着，和抽插的触手一起碾过肠壁上脆弱的小凸起。维吉尔触电般颤抖起来，过量的刺激淹没了他的大脑，他早就被推过那条线，但堵住阴茎的触手将他打回高潮边缘。恶魔卵的壳正在硬质化，他的小腹鼓胀，肚子里沉甸甸的下坠感越发明显。被恶魔操到怀孕的错觉击溃年轻人的最后一道防线，维吉尔仰起头，叫得淫浪又动情。

如果他就此臣服于欲望又有谁能怪罪他呢？从内部被填满让他感到屈辱又满足，尾椎处一路蹿上的酥麻酸胀感不会骗人，他得以从一切烦恼和危险中脱离出来，短暂地属于这两只恶魔。况且，他会确保自己是这条走廊里唯一的活物，不会有谁把这个荒唐秘密公之于众。

砰。砰。

维吉尔闻到一丁点硝烟味。他的脑子迟钝地反应过来，冰冷的绝望抓住他的胃缓慢下沉。

一颗子弹杀死他身后的恶魔。他失去支点，落在地上的时候无力站稳，听见右边小腿咔嚓一声。

一颗子弹擦着肩膀过去解决掉另一个敌人。现在他安全了。

维吉尔听见轻快的脚步声绕到他身前，有人利索地帮他扒掉背上的恶魔尸体。涣散的蓝色瞳孔里映出一片猩红衣角，这是维吉尔陷入昏迷之前看到的最后景象。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 那个恶魔就是DMC3 Mission11走廊里飘来飘去的小怪。被抓到过一次之后我觊觎它很久了。


End file.
